


More Stars...

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [17]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Quality time on the roof.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 198. Prompt from [TW100](http://tw100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #205-Stars. Hard-core, Full Metal Beta by [](http://beta-goddess.livejournal.com/profile)[beta_goddess](http://beta-goddess.livejournal.com/). Takes place during series 2. Comments and concrit welcome.  
>  Originally posted to LJ on July 17, 2011

He’s invited Gwen to spend the pre-dawn hours atop Tŷ Pont Haearn, looking for the blue box he’s convinced Ianto he doesn’t care about anymore.

The fog is thick, so he holds her close, telling stories about working at MGM while they filmed Gone with the Wind. She giggles over Clark Gable’s halitosis and Leslie Howard’s sexual exploits.

“Ashley Wilkes, really?”

“Biggest hound in Hollywood.”

“Except for you.”

Her face is perfectly angled for a too-brief kiss before she has to go home.

“Next time I’ll tell you about Jean Harlow.”

Her grin is amused. “Can’t wait."

Neither can Jack.  



End file.
